


Envy

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the "green" prompt at sunshine_challenge. Cayetana struggles with her feelings of envy towards those of her friends who returned to Las Encinas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Envy

It shouldn’t have been this hard for Cayetana, watching Samuel, Guzman, Rebe, Ander and Omar walking back into Las Encinas for their final year, while she was taking her place as the school’s cleaner. She’d known she had to make this choice, to accept her position in life. No more bullshitting, pretending the house of the people her family cleaned for was her own to try and keep up with the likes of Lu. If anything, it should be easier not having to keep track of whatever lies she had told her friends. And yet Cayetana watched them all, envious of the future they were all going on to, even though she knew she shouldn’t, that she should be happy that things were working out so much better for her friends than anyone would have expected at the end of the summer. Guzman, Samuel and Rebe all got kicked out last year right before graduation, Omar had got out of drug dealing but hadn’t been expecting to get this fresh start Principal Munoz had offered him, and Ander….well, it wasn’t that long ago that he didn’t even think he had a future. They were all going on to better things now, and Cayetana was stuck in the life she had been trying to avoid.

Cayetana tried not to think of the future that could have been hers had she made a different decision, the college education Polo’s mothers had offered her. She had known as soon as they said it that she couldn’t take their money; she was a big part of the reason why Polo was unable to benefit from that college fund herself, and if she had just kept quiet and let him start the new life he wanted in London instead of sending that stupid anonymous tweet so that London school wouldn’t accept him. How could Cayetana have taken their money after that? (Not that that seemed to have bothered Lu, who was even now enjoying her scholarship to Columbia on the Benavent Villada dime).

From the moment she had set foot in Las Encinas, Cayetana had presented the façade of the person she wanted to be, thought she needed to be to fit in with people like Lu and Carla, to maintain a relationship with Polo. She’d kidded herself that someone like Lu would ever want to be friends with her, that Polo could ever be interested in her when Carla was still around. Envy had become such a part of her life when she started there, and she can see it continuing to be a part of her life now, and wonders whether there’s any way she can close the door on that while she’s still part of the Las Encinas society, or whether she’s better to make a fresh start where no one knows her.


End file.
